1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for securing moving panels and especially to such devices which are adapted to hold oppositely opening windows on a vehicle in a closed position.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The cabs of trucks are commonly built with windows in the rear to provide the driver with a clear field of vision. Often, these windows are made in the form of panels which slide to each side in order to provide an open area between the cab and the rear of the truck. This is often the case in pickup trucks where such an open area is desirable to allow communication between people in the cab and, for example, people in the bed of the truck which may have a camper or the like connected to it. It is desirable to tightly secure these windows so that entry into the cab cannot be had when the windows are closed. There is no adequate known locking device which can be readily attached to these windows to ensure that they will be maintained in a closed position.
Various locking devices for sliding windows and sliding doors have been suggested. However, these locking devices are useful only on panels which slide toward each other to open. They do not operate adequately for panels which slide away from each other to open.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,522 to Tierney shows a typical locking device for sliding doors. The Tierney device comprises a hinged unit formed from first and second bars which fit between an external bottom edge of a slidable door and the bottom side edge of the door frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,336 to Frost shows another device for use with sliding doors. The Frost device comprises a minor portion and major portion which can be disposed aligned with each other for holding the door completely closed or can be disposed in parallel relation for allowing a door to be partially opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,967 to Littrell shows a security bar for sliding doors which also fits between a door and an edge of the door frame. The Littrell device comprises a bar which is extendable in length in order to fit many different sizes and types of doors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,290 to Messina et al shows a sliding door lock bar which includes a bar member having one end rigidly secured to a fixed member of the door frame and another end secured to a movable panel. Intermediate the ends there is provided a pivot for defining two hinged sections. An automatic locking device in the form of a plunger-like member is integral with one of the hinged sections and cooperates with a recess in the other hinged section so that the bar locks when the two hinged sections are aligned.